Asakti
by Princess Aquilia
Summary: When Asakti (pronounced: aah-saak-t) - Kamaya Baggins' unintentionally complete Love Potion - is drunk by Azog, mayhem ensues. Caught in the middle is our favorite group of dwarves. But who is Azog's so called "beloved"? One thing's for sure - Kamaya is in BIG trouble!


**Chapter 1 Azog's worst Bargain**

* * *

Azog stared at this little creature with mixed feelings. First, and foremost (of course) he wanted the hobbit disposed of, but then, she may be the only one who knows how to work the magical potion that would make him powerful.

The hobbit lass, Kamaya Baggins stared at the pale orc, still in shock. All she wanted was to go with her uncle Bilbo on his journey (seriously, the Shire can be so boring sometimes). And here she was staring down the most dangerous orc of all time (alright, she was scared stiff, but no one had to know that).

**XXX**

_A few days earlier..._

Gandalf sighed for probably the hundredth time that day. The dwarves were escorting Bilbo's niece safely to Rivendell on their way to Erebor. But Kamaya was late...again. _I really have to teach a few lessons in punctuality to that apprentice of mine,_ he thought taking a long pull from his pipe, absentmindedly forming wisps of clocks from the smoke.

Kamaya wasn't magical per se, but she loved magic. Her 'talent' was potion making – though Gandalf doubted that mixing a couple of cooking ingredients (and some other oddities - like feather of bird or sometimes elven hair) could only ever yield a stomach ache but never any sort of magic. Nevertheless Gandalf supported the young lass' hobby just to keep her happy. He was rather fond of her and often found himself easily persuaded by the passion she showed in her work.

However, his biggest concern was that Thorin was getting restless waiting. Luckily, Kili was good friends with Kamaya, or Thorin would have considered this a waste of time and left Hobbiton already.

**XXX**

Unaware of the time Kamaya added the last ingredient her beard-growing potion for Kili. It would be his birthday soon and she really wanted to surprise him. She watched happily as the potion turned silverish- grey, almost glittering. Kili had always been self-conscious of his beard –or rather the lack thereof. Personally, Kamaya thought Kili looked just fine without his beard (to Mordor with the rest of the dwarves), but it was important to Kili, and Kamaya wanted her friend to be happy. Carefully she poured the potion into a small bottle and sealed it with a cork.

She must be careful not to mix it with the Asakti potion – which was a similar color. The 'Asakti,' as she named her love potion, was a shimmering silver colored liquid. It was still incomplete, with good reason. The final ingredient was the essence of the person to be 'fallen in love' with. _It should be their hair_, Kamaya mused, before cringing, _or maybe their blood_...). If Kamaya's theory was correct, once the final ingredient is added, the potion's color will changed to reflect that person. Like if Sauron's hair had to fall in (he must have had hair sometime) the potion would probably turn black. "And I will feel very sorry for the poor lass who happens to drink that potion..._" _she muttered giggling.

Just because she made it, doesn't mean it should be used – love doesn't happen that way, maybe attraction or obsession yes, but not love. So unfortunately, the potion _must_ remain incomplete. Kamaya looked the Asakti potion sadly, _one of the greatest potions I could ever make, and it can't be used. I just wish..._

"Kamaya!"

Kamaya jumped at the sound of Kili's voice, almost dropping both potions. She quickly hid her potions (she did not want Kili to see his birthday present just yet) in her bag before turning around to face the dwarf. "Hey, Kili." She said casually.

"We have to go, uncle's getting impatient!" Kili said, almost bouncing on his heels.

Kamaya rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Oh, we must not keep his majesty waiting!"

**XXX**

"I should have sent you straight home! Oh, what was I thinking...?"

Bilbo reprimanded both Kamaya and himself while he fussed about her to check if she was alright, while the wizard, Thorin, and the rest of dwarves just stared at her in complete shock. As far as they could tell, she was completely fine; there was no blood or even ruffled hair or clothes.

Balin held a hand to his chest. "She should be dead," he whispered.

"Or close to it." Dwalin shook his head.

They had been ambushed by orcs in the middle of the night and unfortunately, Kamaya was taken prisoner. But here she was a day later, in front of them. With not even a scratch.

"I'm alright Bilbo, really," she said, smiling at him.

"How did you escape Azog and the other orcs?" Thorin asked.

"I fought them with my bare hands," she said solemnly.

The dwarves' jaws dropped. All except one. Kili started laughing, as Kamaya rolled her eyes; the dwarves actually believed her. But she would still have to explain why she was breathing.

"Do remember the potion?" she asked, speaking more to Kili, than anyone else.

They all nodded silently.

"Well...you see Azog wanted it, so in exchange, he let me go..." she said.

"He let you go?" Thorin repeated. "For a bottle with useless drink?"

Kamaya was about to retort, but held it back as she thought of how her potion was going to affect them, or more likely one king in particular. Best to make Thorin believe it wouldn't work. So she just nodded.

Gandalf wasn't thrilled though. He took her aside the first chance he got. "There's more to the story, isn't there Kamaya?" He asked gently. "Azog wouldn't let you go so easily, for a beard growing potion now would he?"

Kamaya pursed her lips as she prepared to tell Gandalf exactly what had happened...

**XXX**

"It's a beard-growing potion," Kamaya said exasperated. "It's for Kil -" (wait he doesn't know Kili, and it's important he never finds out who her friend is). "For Thorin," she said without thinking.

There was a glint in Azog's eye. "Oakenshield?"

Kamaya shrugged. It seemed like everyone knew the stubborn dwarf.

"Give me the potion," Azog demanded.

"But it's for dwarves," she replied. "For their ridiculous beards," She remembered the old rumour that beards gave the owner power, which was why the dwarves placed so much pride in them.

"NOW!" the Pale Orc roared.

Accepting that she would probably soon die, she decided to have a bit of fun."Do you want to grow a beard, Azog? Do you want to look as majestic as Thorin?" Kamaya cooed, smiling her favourite artificial sweet smile that she normally reserved for the Sackville-Bagginses. She should introduce Azog to Lobelia sometime – the next time he threatened Kili and his family.

Azog was dumbstruck. _What?_

Kamaya continued to smile, clearly struggling not to laugh.

Azog narrowed his eyes. "I have heard of you magical folk and the powers you possess, so if you give me the potion, I will let you go." He hissed in obviously what he thought was a persuasive tone.

Sighing, Kamaya reached into her bag and took out the potion. She tossed it at Azog, hitting him square in the face.

"Oops," she giggled, as the defiler's face turned an interesting shade of grey which she wasn't sure whether it was embarrassment or rage.

Azog glared at the few orcs who dared to snigger. Luckily for him he managed to catch the bottle before it hit the ground. He uncorked the bottle. "Finally, all power shall be mine!" With that he brought the bottle to his lips.

For the first time since she took the bottle out of her bag, Kamaya got a good look at it. That was definitely not Kili's birthday present!

She watched in horror as Azog drank the potion.

**XXX**

"Alright you gave him Kili's present," Gandalf said, "It's okay, Kamaya, I'll help you get Kili another present," he offered, misreading Kamaya's look of horror.

"It wasn't the beard – growing potion, Gandalf." Kamaya said slowly.

Somehow, this did not seem to faze Gandalf. He did not see what the problem was. Kamaya was fine, she escaped unharmed from the orcs, and all Azog got was a drink with tea leaves mixed with snail mucus. The wizard burst out laughing.

"Gandalf! This is serious!" Kamaya half-shouted at the once sane Maiar. "It was Asakti, a love potion he drank!"

Gandalf just laughed harder. Soon (the eavesdropping) dwarves soon joined in. Even Bilbo was trying to hide a smile.

Pouting, Kamaya turned and walked away. She just couldn't understand how his hair got into the potion. She had been very careful with it even when Kili took it out by accident and opened it; she quickly took it back and sealed it. But she did not notice the color change in the potion back then; at least it wasn't Kili's hair that went in it, but someone far worse. This would have been so funny if it was anyone but him...well one thing's for sure, she was in BIG trouble. There was a reason the Pale Orc let her go without harming the lass. Azog was coming to collect his 'beloved' dwarf!


End file.
